Be My Yoko Ono, Joe
by ShanniC
Summary: Joe/Mimi friendship fic!! Another late night talk.. "If there's someone you can live without, do so.. Follow me wherever I go." Read and Review!!


Author's Note: Another friendshippy fic! Set in Season One, our favorite duo gets a lesson in friendship.Yet_ another_ song inspired fic.Anyway, you may like it! I'm beginning to enjoy these late night talks.. Lotsa playing, and fun going on.. ^_^

Disclaimer: _glances over her personal effects_ I'd hate to the bearer of bad news people, but it looks like I don't own Digimon._ grins evilly_ Soon it shall be mine...

_**Be My Yoko Ono, Joe**_

The boy was glad he brought his walkman. It could get lonely out a night. Even though he had travelling companions, he was still quite bored. He had odd sleeping hours, and tonight was no different. While he was wide awake his friends, the self-proclaimed nocturnal creatures they were. seemed exhausted. They fell asleep as soon as night fell. He was used to the night now. No longer dreary, and frightening, with night came beauty, awe, and msytique.

He really didn't know much about mystique, but he knew beauty when he saw it. It was a beautiful night, and he was enjoying the sounds of the creatures. They kept him from losing all sanity. He was not an insomnia, but lately he had found himself, being energetic at the most odd of times. When he was supposed to be sleeping, he'd go out for walks along the shore of the island. Alone he would think of various things. He no longer worried of predatoors. That's what the Digimon were for. Solitude always reared thought. Thinking was great for a person who didn't have anything better to do.

He placed the walkman on his ear, and listenined to the music. He only had a couple of batteries to spare, so he limited the use of his walkman to one song a night. His feet silently treaded the sand, making large imprints in the sand. He was so caught up in the song, he didn't feel the slender hand touch his back. He jumped in fright.

"Mimi! What are you doing here?"

The girl giggled at him. Her eyes shined in the kight. Instead of answering him she tagged him on the shoulder, and ran a few yards ahead of him. For a few moments he stood there, int he dark of the night, and smiled at the pretty girl running on the shore. When he thought about it, she really wasn't pretty. She was more than that. Mimi was quite beautiful. He knew that she was very attractive, but in the night she looked beautiful. Her feet were splashing in the water, and laughed.

"C'mon on Joe! You're it!" She said pointing a finger at him.

He shrugged, and then pulled off his walkman. He ran after her, but then turned around remembering to take out the batteries. Once his headphones, shoes, and socks were off, his eyes scannedthe shore for Mimi, but he didn't see her. Worried he called out her name.

"Mimi!! Where are you?" He yelled, but not too loudly. He didn't want to wake Palmon, and Gomamon.

He stopped, and listened, hoping for her voice to respond. He heard nothing, and just when he was about to call her name again, he heard her laughter. 

"Come out Mimi! This isn't funny!"

"That's just it, Joe!! It _is_ fun!! I'll come out when you find me!" 

"Stop joking around Mimi.. Come out to the shore. You could get hurt!"

"Fine..Be Mr.Boring!" She yelled back.

Joe turned and found his playful friend, full of giggles, smiling at him. He wanted to frown at her and give her a good tongue thrashing, but he couldn't she was Mimi. Sweet, kind, like-to-mess with-his-head Mimi. Instead of giving her a lesson in maturity, he turned and walked away from her. His shoulders were erect, and he mumbled words angrily. Mimi stared, as he walked quickly away from him.

"Joe?.. Where are you going? Joe?!" Mimi caled him. He was only a few feet ahead, but he had long legs, and she wasn't a fast runner. Regardless, Mimi chased after him. He turned and saw Mimi running after him. He glared at her, turned and ran further away from her. Angrily Mimi stopped, and stared at the tall figure quickly escaping her view. She sat, and plopped on the sand, soft, and smooth.

She noticed she was sitting next to Joe's walkman, she picked it up, and felt it. It was a rather medium sized headset. Grey, and metallic in color. She flipped the back, for batteries, and smiled when she found some. She pressed play, and listened to the soft sounds of The Beatles. She nearly fell over laughing. Since when did Joe like the Beatles? He didn;t even seem like the musical typ. That was Mimi's department. With a little help from Matt of course.

The song that was playing was '_All You Need Is Love_' . It wasn['t the greatest song, but it was comforting. Out in the quiet of the night, it was very comforting. Especially since Joe was acting strange, and there didn't seem to be any threat of real danger at the moment, she lay on the sand, and listened contentedly. She'd talk to Joe later. How dare he leave her?

How could anyone need just love? What about financial stability? Or showers! Fine dining! Those were must haves in life! Though they were comforting her at the moment, she didn;t like the philopshy of needing just love. It wasn't true, people need more than that to get by..

"All you need is love.. Love.." She sang softly.

"That's not all.." A voice said behind her.

Mimi jumped up frightened. She noticed he had a sad look on his face.

"Joe! How could you scare me like that?!" She said shaken.

"I should ask you the same thing.." He said in reply.

Mimi sat back down, and patted the spot next to her. Joe plopped on the ground next to her. His face was down, and his glasses slid from his face.

"Are you mad at me?" She said looking down at the headphones.

"No. Yes.. I'm quite angry with you..." He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn;'t mean to scare you. I was just trying to have some fun." She said

"You shouldn't do that. Especially when you are not accompanied by me, or Palmon, or Gomamon.:"

"How are they?" Mimi asked cautiously.

They're still asleep if that's what you mean." He said wiping his glasses.

"Oh, that's good.." Mimi whispered.

"Mimi.. Promise me you won't do that again.. You could get hurt. Then it would defeat the prupose of me accomapanying you." He said worriedly.

"I promise.. but.. Why did you decided to join me anyway?" She said innocently.

"Why do you always ask me that Mimi?" He said sighing.

"Maybe because you never answer me." She said

"Well, you're my friend, next to Gomamon, probably my best friend." He said admittiedly.

"Really?" Mimi said suprised.

Joe nodded. They both sat for a few moments. All was silent except for the sounds of crickets, and the waves crashing.Mimi folded up his walkman, and handed it back to him. He sat with his kness curled up, and looked out into the waves. They were close to the edge, and spare a few more feet, they would have been covered in water. The wind blew, softly, and smoothly. Joe could barely hear himself breathe.

"Joe, why do you listen to The Beatles?" Mimi said suddenly, interrupting his silent reverie.

"I don't know it cheers me up I guess."

"I think they are okay, but I don't agree with one of the songs I heard."

"Which one was that?"

"All you need is love.." Mimi said..

"Really.. I think that's a classic.."

"Why would they sing that song if didn't really apply to them?" Mimi asked curiously.

:"I don't know Mimi. Maybe they all belived that love was the most fundamental thing in life.." Joe replied. They were silent for a few more minutes, listening to the waves splash unto the shore. 

"Joe, do you think Yoko Ono felt thta she could be with John forever?" Mimi asked without looking at him. He smiled and turned away from her. Mimi nudged his arm. 

"Joe! Answer the question." Mimi said smiling.

"Well Mimi, I think that she loved him enough to follow him around. That's a special kind of love." He said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"You mean when you're willing to follow someone to the ends of the earth?" She said looking at him.

"Yea, something like that." He replied.

"I'm glad you came with me Joe. I don't think I'd have this same feeling if it were someone else."

"Thanks Mimi. I know that I always argue with you, but I think you're a really special person." he said wiping his glasses for the upteenth time.

"Thanks Joe. You are definitely the most.. um.. unique person I have accompanying me!" She sais laughing.

"I know that when I say this, I may be stepping on pins and needles, but I'm glad no one else offered to join you." He said staring at her.

"Well, actually the fact that they _didn't_ offer to join me, pissed me off!! What kind of friends are those?! I mean it kind of both-" She said angrily before Joe cut her off, by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Mimi.. Shush!! Cherish the silence." He said removing her hand.

"Aww.. Shaddup yourself Joe!" Mimi grinned thwapping him on the head.

"Ouch!! Mimi that hurt!!" Joe whined.

"That's my Joe!! Always the whiner!!" Mimi said pointing at him, laughing wildly.

"Ahh you think that's funny no?" Joe said grinning mischieviously at her, before standing up, and picking up sand, then throwing it at her face.

"Joe!! You've ruined my face.. Now I'll loook hideous! Jerk!" She said before getting up and throwing sand at Joe.

"Sorry Mimi. I think I did you a service. I mean have you _seen_ you're face lately?"

"I think you owe me an apology Joe..." Mimi said softly.

"You're right. I'm sorry I threw sand at you Mimi. To make up for it.. Ah here-" he said picking up a flower, and handing it to her.

"To the prettiest girl I know!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Joe.. It smells delightful.." She said.

"Mimi, I think we need to return to camp. It's late, and I don;t want to worry them." He said stooping down to pick up his walkman.

"Joe.. Did you mean what you said about following me around?" Mimi asked him as they headed back to camp.

"Of course.. After all, I have my own personal venus!!" He said taking her hand.

The two walked off.. Mimi took the walkman from Joe, and turned the tape back on. She began singing along. Joe couldn't quite make out what she was saying exactly, but he listened softly.

"All you need is love.." Mimi sang sweetly.

"I thought you didn't like that song?" Joe saod.

"Well I decided that maybe it's true. Maybe love is all you need.. Besides I have my own Yoko, so I understand how John must feel." She said taking his hand.

"I see.. Well if I'm gonna be your Yoko, I'm gonna hafta ask for some fringe benefits!" He said smiling.

"Like what?!" Mimi asked.

"Well.. for one, how about all the chocolate I can eat! A Star Wars novel collection, the complete works of Morgan Llywelyn, and a smile everyday!!" Joe said enthusiastically.

"I don't think you understand the concept Joe.." She said listening to his other requests.

"I don't think _John _ever had to put up with this!!"

Footnotes: I liked that. What did yall think? I really feel bad because I won't be able to upload stories for awhile. Which is why I shall do them now!! I've got a lotta Mimoes still waiting to be published!! Well I hoped you enjoyed the fic!! 

Viva La Mimoe!

[ThwartedShanni_C][1] @ [The Jyoumi Experience][2]

   [1]: mailto:ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jyoumi.cjb.net



End file.
